


Torture

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Prompt: Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Nicky does two (2) things in this. He gets tortured and he loves Joe with all his heart. Enjoy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> this goes with Day 5 of Febuwhump2021
> 
> first time writing torture,,,,,,, go easy on me please

Nicky heard Joe calling after him, pleading with their captors to be taken instead of him.

Nicky was glad, though, that it was him going wherever they were taking him.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay behind while Joe could have been getting hurt.

Of course, he also knew that Joe felt the same. So, while one part of him was glad, the other part felt guilty for causing Joe anguish, even if it wasn't his fault.

As Nicky was being further and further away from the one person he loved more than life, he wondered what the men would do to him.

 _Whatever it would be_ , Nicky thought, _he's had worse._

The Italian noted that their captors hadn't bothered to blindfold him as they moved him across a worn down corridor and finally into a similar room with the one Joe was currently in.

Once inside, Nicky noticed that the room was dark, only illuminated by a single lightbulb in the middle of it.

It had but a single chair inside but he also spotted a discarded length of rope in a corner.

As he and Joe had already been bound when they were captured, Nicky had a nagging feeling that the rope was there for another, more painful reason while for the chair, he had a few ideas, as well.

The two men holding him dragged Nicky inside while the other one went last, locking the door loudly.

The men suddenly threw Nicky to the floor, making him gasp in surprise before composing himself once more.

"Do you know why you are here?" The larger man asked him in broken English.

Nicoló didn't speak, he simply glared at his soon-to-be tormentors.

The man, then, chuckled eerily and said; "Well, then.", before motioning to his minions.

"He's all yours, just don't kill him." The man said before dragging the chair in front of the door and sitting on it as if he were sitting on a café.

At their boss's command, the two men's eyes gleamed and Nicky knew exactly what kind of men they were.

The kind that enjoyed hurting others. People who saw pain and death as a sport, aiming to one-up each other with how much pain they can inflict on someone.

This wasn't the first time Nicky had to deal with these people and it, most likely, wouldn't be his last.

Without wasting any more time, the man closest to the downed Italian brought his leg back to kick him in his side.

Nicky moved slightly back from the force of it but otherwise showed no reaction.

He was well aware of the joy these men would get, were they to see him in pain.

One thing Nicky was sure of, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

The other man followed suit after his buddy and also kicked Nicky, this time a little higher.

It went like this for a while, the men kicking him wherever they could find an opening and the man sitting on his chair, watching them until his tormentors seemed to get bored of it.

Afterwards, the men started taking turns beating Nicoló, trying to see who could cause more damage, making it into a competition.

It hurt, Nicky _was_ in pain but he could handle anything they threw at him.

His experience and the thought of Joe being back in that room, worrying out of his mind, kept Nicky from breaking under all of the pain he felt.

Nicky was pretty sure his ribs had been broken multiple times between the kicks and punches, but he didn't worry about them.

They would heal before he thought again about them, anyway.

He didn't think that Joe would be getting the same treatment as they only saw the three men and, for that, Nicky was glad.

So yes, the Italian didn't mind the blood that was flowing from the wounds that didn't have time to heal before they were once again opened. He didn't even mind the sickening cracking sound his bones made when the men's boot hit somewhere a little bit harder than before.

-

At some point, Nicky became aware of something tightening around his neck and he instantly knew that one of the men had remembered that there was a rope in the room.

His throat constricted with the force with which the man tied the rope before going back to kicking him as hard as he could.

Nicky opened his eyes, not having realised that he had closed them, only to see the men's boss smirk back at him, still sat on the little wooden chair.

After a while, the man lifted his hand to seize his men's actions and Nicky was left where he was.

Lying on the hard floor on his side, hands tied behind his back. His breathing came in ragged gasps from the tight rope choking him and from the beating his body was trying to heal from.

It was a few minutes before the man stopped _admiring_ the battered and bloody Italian and got up, ordering his men to take him back to his cell.

The men begrudgingly obeyed their boss but a glance into their eyes told Nicky that _they_ weren't done with him.

Fortunately, he also knew that they wouldn't go against their boss and that brought him a kind of twisted ease.

At last, Nicky could see the cell at the end of the corridor he was being dragged through and was more glad than ever when the door was opened and his eyes fell on Joe.

Sweet and romantic and kind and perfect Joe, the love of his life, was there just like he was when they had taken Nicky away.

The one thing that Nicky didn't like when he saw Joe, though, was the worry and sadness in his eyes and he went to make them go away as soon as the men dropped him in the cell and locked the metal door.

" _Άna bikhayr. Άna huna, hayati._ " He said and walked -or crawled, more specifically- towards the one man he couldn't live without.

_Άna bikhayr. Άna huna, hayati = arabic = I'm fine. I'm here, my life._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
